When Magnus met Magnus
by deannaG
Summary: AU!Magnus pays a visit to the Lightwood-Bane residence. Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series part 7.
1. Chapter 1

This isn't technically an adventure but it is in the Rune AU and it involves Max, which is why I'm including it in his series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max is doing his homework at the kitchen table. He glances up when a portal appears in the living room. Magnus walks out.

But he isn't Max's Poppa. For one thing, he is wearing a cardigan. Max's Poppa wouldn't be caught dead in a cardigan nor those tweed slacks.

Max puts his pen down and calmly waits for Other!Magnus to see him.

He turns around and gasps when he sees Max, "Oh hello."

Max smiles warmly at him, "Hello."

"I'm Magnus Bane."

Max giggles, "Maybe, but you're not my Poppa."

"Your 'Poppa'? I, he has a son?"

Max smiles, "Yes, I was adopted when I was a baby, my name is Max."

Other!Magnus smiles, "Oh my, hello Max." He walks over to the table. Max stands up, they shake hands.

Max points to the bar, "Help yourself."

Other!Magnus shakes his head, "Thanks, I'm not really a drinker." He sees the Keurig machine, "But I would love a cup of coffee."

Max giggles. He goes to the cabinet and gets a mug. He hands it to Other!Magnus, "Help yourself."

"Thanks." Other!Magnus fills the mug with coffee and adds some sugar.

Max sits at the table and gestures to a chair, "You can sit."

Other!Magnus smiles, "Thanks." He looks around as he sips his coffee.

Max smiles at Other!Magnus.

Other!Magnus grins, "I fascinate you."

Max nods, "You look like my Poppa, and yet you don't."

Other!Magnus laughs. He asks, "You're a warlock?"

Max nods.

"No offensive, but do you go out?"

Max nods, "I have a glamour when I'm with mundanes."

"Oh, I didn't mean to be rude."

Max smiles, "It's okay."

Other!Magnus smiles, "This is unreal. I, he has a son."

"And a husband."

Other!Magnus looks at him in shock, "A husband?"

Max giggles, "Twenty two years."

"Do they love each other?"

Max smiles and his eyes twinkle, "Very much so. They never stop kissing."

Other!Magnus laughs, "Affection is good in a marriage."

"They are soulmates."

"Wow, can't get more in love than that. Where are they now?"

"Daddy is at work and Poppa is with a client. I can text him."

"No no, I can wait."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Other!Magnus laughs nervously, "No I don't. But there was this one guy I met at a party. He looked like he might be interested in me but I was helping Clary and time slipped away. By the time I got back, the party was over and he was gone."

"That's sad. You should have looked for him."

"Max, I'm not good with relationships. He only spent two minutes with me, give him twenty minutes and he'll be running away screaming."

Max shakes his head, "You still should have tried to find him. Poppa was persistent when it came to wooing Daddy and it paid off."

"Maybe your Poppa can give me lessons."

Max giggles, "I'm sure he will."

Max glances up and sees a portal open by the door. Magnus walks into the loft. He sees somebody sitting at the table with Max and walks over. He stops when the man turns around and Magnus is looking at himself.

Other!Magnus stands up, "Hello."

Magnus eyes him, "Max, what is going on here?"

Max giggles, "This is Magnus from the other world that Aunt Clary went to."

"Oh and what is he doing here?"

Max shrugs, "I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Didn't ask? Max, you allowed a stranger into the loft?"

Max giggles, "Not a stranger, it's _**you**_ Poppa."

Magnus can't help but laugh, "He could have been a threat."

Max shakes his head, "He is still _**Poppa**_."

Magnus shakes his head and walks over to the bar, "I need a drink before this conversation goes any further."

Other!Magnus looks at Max. Max smiles at him and pats his hand, "It's okay." Other!Magnus sits and waits.

Magnus makes a martini and walks to the kitchen table. He looks at what Other!Magnus is wearing and shakes his head before taking a long drink. He pulls out a chair and sits next to his son.

After finishing his drink, he asks, "Why are you here?"

Other!Magnus takes a deep breath, "After Clary left, I wanted to continue building back my magic but it has been rough going. I figured that you might be able to help me."

Max adds, "And he wants help finding his boyfriend."

Other!Magnus looks at Max in horror as Magnus laughs, "I want no such thing."

Max smiles, "You said you wanted lessons."

"I only said that for you to change the subject."

Max smiles, "Liar."

Magnus laughs, "Max behave."

Other!Magnus says, "Max says that you and your husband have been together for a while."

Magnus nods, "I almost lost him a few times. Then I DID lose him."

Other!Magnus looks confused, "He died? But Max said he was at work."

Magnus nods, "He did die but he came back."

"Back from the dead? Even in this world, that can't be good."

Magnus nods,"He was checked to make sure he came back untouched by evil. I was prepared to kill him myself."

Max sniffs, "And leave me alone."

Other!Magnus looks from one to the other, "Alone? How?"

Magnus squeezes Max's hand, "After I killed my angel, I was going to end my own life."

Other!Magnus' eyes widen, he looks at Max, "That's terrible."

Max nods, "But Daddy came back better. He came back immortal."

"How is that possible?"

Magnus smiles, "He has a love rune that I empowered with magic. When he died, it bought him back."

"Rune? Your husband is a ShadowHunter? I thought they were extinct."

"In your world they are no longer needed, but here we do."

"And you married one."

"Yes, I did."

"And the two of you, adopted a warlock baby?"

"Yes we did."

"But how did you empower a ShadowHunter's rune with your magic?"

Magnus laughs, "I've been watching over him, since he was seven. We are soulmates, meant to be together."

"But that still doesn't explain how it is possible for your magic to become one with a ShadowHunter's rune."

Magnus shrugs, "Some things just can't be explained, you just accept them."

Max nods.

Other!Magnus sighs, "I guess you are right."

"Wait a minute, Clary went to your world, years ago, why are you NOW showing up here?"

"I tried to portal to your world right after I sent her back, but I couldn't. I figured us being immortal, I would try portalling twenty years into the future and here I am."

"Interesting. I wonder why you were blocked."

Max says, "Maybe because of all the drama, Poppa?"

Magnus laughs, "Maybe, Max, maybe." He smiles, "So let's get started."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus helps Other!Magnus reawaken his magic. They and Max eat a late dinner, then sit in the living room talking about how magic is used in their different worlds.

Max and Magnus are sitting on the sofa. Other!Magnus is sitting in a chair.

Just after ten, the front door opens and a tired looking Alec walks into the loft.

He glances at Other!Magnus and stops, "What the?" He sees Magnus sitting on the sofa, "Magnus?"

Other!Magnus' eyes widen, he screams, "You married HIM?"

Alec pinches his nose and closes his eyes, "I can't deal with this. I don't want to know. I don't care to know."

Magnus stands up, for a brief second terrified that Alec will walk out of the loft, but he relaxes as he watches his husband walk into their bedroom. He holds out his right hand and a glass appears. It has green liquid in it. Max stands up.

Magnus hands the glass to Max, "This will help his headache."

Max nods and goes to the bedroom.

Other!Magnus looks at Magnus, "Oh shit. I'm so sorry Magnus."

Magnus nods, "It's okay. He works hard and seeing two of me isn't a good thing for him to come home to."

Max comes out of the bedroom with the empty glass. He puts it in the sink and returns to the living room, "Daddy says 'thank you'."

Magnus smiles and sits down.

Max looks at Other!Magnus, "The guy at the party was Daddy."

Other!Magnus nods, "He said his name was Alec."

Magnus smiles as he looks towards their bedroom, "Alec Lightwood. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, my beautiful ShadowHunter husband of over twenty years."

Max giggles. He looks at Other!Magnus, "I told you."

Other!Magnus nods, "Well, the Alec at the party wasn't a ShadowHunter but he was beautiful. Not sure what he saw in me."

Magnus smiles, "Silly man, he saw his future in you. There is no explanation for love, it just happens. Alexander's smile when we looked into each other's eyes for the first time. The calmness that comes over me, whenever he is in the room."

Max giggles, "The constant kissing."

Magnus smiles, "What can I say, I love kissing him."

Max giggles.

Other!Magnus laughs, "We hardly spoke."

Max sniffs, "Then you should have looked for him."

Magnus nods, "He is just as important as your magic. With him at your side, you can do anything."

"Then I better get back and find him."

Max nods, "Damn right."

Magnus laughs, "You need help?"

Other!Magnus stands, "No, I have this. Thank you. Both of you." He shakes hands with Magnus and Max hugs him. He creates a portal and leaves the loft.

Magnus looks at Max. Max smiles, "Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Yes." He secures the loft with a flick of his hand. He kisses Max's forehead, "Good night, darling."

"Good night, Poppa."

Max turns off the lights as Magnus walks into his bedroom. Max goes into his bedroom.

Magnus changes into sleep pants. Alec is on his side, facing the window. Magnus gets under the covers. He wraps his arms around Alec and rests his head against his husband's back. Alec holds his hand.

Magnus kisses his back, "How's your head?"

"Better, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Is he gone?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes. I should have warned you."

"What the hell was he wearing?"

Magnus laughs, "No idea. Something that was more hideous than your jacket."

Alec giggles, "So why was he here after all this time?"

"For some reason, he couldn't portal to our world back then but he needed help."

"His magic?'

"Yes."

"I take it from his reaction, that I exist in his world?"

"He met you at a party."

"A party? And?"

"That was when he helped Clary. Afterwards he went back and you were gone."

"That sucks."

Magnus laughs, "Yes, and he accepted it,"

"I assume you changed his mind."

"Yes, Alexander, I did. I told him that I can help him be a better warlock but you can make him a better man."

Alec lets Magnus' hand go and turns around to face him. Magnus looks into his eyes and smiles. Alec gently kisses him and pushes him onto his back.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

but wait :)


	2. In the AU

Of course, we have to see what happened when AU!Magnus returned to his world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stands by the door. It was so easy to find Alec's address on google, but now that he is here, he doesn't know what to do or say. So he stares at the door.

Calling himself an idiot for even thinking that this would work, he turns to go and sees Alec getting off the elevator holding three bags of groceries.

He stands there and stares as Alec sees him and smiles, "Hello, Magnus."

"You remembered."

Alec laughs, "You disappeared on me."

"I had stuff to do."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, stuff but I went back and you were gone."

"That must have been a lot of stuff because the party lasted for almost four hours."

"Yeah a lot of stuff."

Alec smiles, "You visiting somebody?"

"Oh, yeah I was visiting you."

"Hmm, but I wasn't home."

"Oh no, you weren't."

"And you weren't going to leave a note."

"A note?"

"Yes, saying that you were here and maybe leaving me a number to call."

"Oh. No paper."

"Hmm. Then it's a good thing, I got back in time."

"Oh yes, it's a good thing."

"I just went shopping and was going to make brunch. Care to join me?"

"Brunch?'

"In between breakfast and lunch."

"Oh, okay. You have coffee?."

Alec smiles, "Yes, I have ten different coffees."

Magnus smiles, "That's a lot of coffee."

"I like variety."

"Oh."

Alec smiles, "But not when it comes to lovers."

"Oh."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"A little bit."

"I'm sorry, but I like talking to you."

"Oh. Can I ask you a question?"

Alec smiles, "Ask away."

"Is Alec short for Alexander?"

Alec laughs, "That is a strange question but yes it is. My father was the only one to call me that and only when he was drunk. His ass is dead now."

Magnus looks down at his shoes and takes a deep breath. He looks back at Alec, "Can I call you Alexander?"

Alec smiles brightly as his eyes twinkle, "I would like that."

Magnus smiles as he feels pieces fall into place, "Cool."

"Hmm, cool."

Alec puts his bags on the floor, and reaches into his pocket for his keys. Magnus grabs the bags and gets another bright smile from Alec. Alec unlocks his apartment door and holds it for Magnus. Magnus walks in. Alec closes the door.

.

.

.

"Max what are you doing"

Max quickly closes the portal window and turns to face his father, "Nothing Poppa."

Magnus sniffs, "Don't _nothing Poppa_ me, young man." Magnus smiles, "So?"

Max giggles, "They are going to have brunch."

"Brunch?" Magnus sighs, "It's a start."

Max nods.

Magnus smiles, "Did they kiss?"

Max pouts, "No. But Other Poppa held Other Daddy's grocery bags."

Magnus laughs, "Grocery bags? Yes, the way to a man's heart is holding his grocery bags."

"That sounds dirty Poppa."

Magnus laughs, "It did, didn't it."

"He asked Other Daddy if he could call him 'Alexander'."

"And?"

"And he said 'yes'."

Magnus smiles, "Good."

"Poppa are there other worlds out there?"

"I would assume so, Max."

"And are there other Poppas and Daddys together in them?"

Magnus smiles, "I hope so, Max."

"And do some of these other Poppas and Daddys have other Maxs?"

Magnus smiles and kisses his forehead, "Count on that."

Max smiles, "Cool."

Magnus smiles, "You going to keep an eye on them?"

Max nods.

Magnus smiles, "Good."

"Good night Poppa."

"Night Max." He leaves Max's room and returns to his own.

Magnus woke up to go to the bathroom and saw a light coming from Max's room. He watched as poor Other Magnus struggled, but Magnus was encouraged by Other Alec's playful tone. Of course, he wasn't going to let Max know he was there the whole time.

Magnus gets back in bed and presses close to his Alec. An arm goes around his waist and brings him closer. He leans up to meet Alec's lips. He rests his head on Alec's chest and they go back to sleep.

 _ **the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So?

Love it? Hated it? Want more?


End file.
